The Lost Years of the Ylissean Tactician
by Total Nerd Girl
Summary: We all know what happened to Luke (my name for Robin), but what was his life like before he had amnesia? The friends he made, and the friends he forgot... Soon we will know. On a little hiatus. Sorry everyone!
1. The Beginning

**Author's note: Alright then! I have been thinking of this story for weeks, and now I think I have enough to get started! I hope this will meet up to people`s expectations.**

**This story does feature one OC. Not proud of it, but she kind of was needed. Her name is Melody. So besides her, I don`t own any of these characters.**

* * *

"_Many wrote of Luke's legendary exploits, but the accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone-he loved his wife above all else..."_

* * *

A young woman walked over to the crib in the corner. She looked over to see her little son resting peacefully inside and smiled. She then quickly frowned and sighed knowing he was unaware of just who exactly he was. _"So innocent...To think that he is the chosen vessel for Grima...It's unbelievable."_

The lady walked over to the mirror in her room and sighed. She finger-brushed through her long dark hair, and then she straightened her dark coat that was decorated with the cult symbols of the Grimleal. She hated it, but she had to wear it. Her pale face had purple markings on it. The woman had tried to wash them off many times, but they would stay there, forever reminding her of what she had done. She had joined the Grimleal.

"_What did I do to get here?"_ she thought sadly. _"To think that I loved Validar at one point. My cold-hearted husband... But now our son could be the fell dragon himself...I can't let that happen! He has done nothing to have deserved that. If only something could be done..."_

All the sudden, a man walked into her room. The lady gasped and turned around, but then forced herself to relax. It was only her husband. He was a sorcerer, and he wore dark robes that also had the cult symbols on it. The ends of it dragged along the cold stone floor. He was one of the top people in the Grimleal. His status especially was even greater now, for he was the father to the child who Grima would finally awaken within.

He walked up to the woman and smiled. "Good morning Melody."`

"And to you Validar..." Melody replied coldly.

Validar shook his head. "And here I thought you would be pleased. Life is great for us. And in a few years time, Grima will awaken through our son. He carries Grima's blood. He is perfection itself!"

Melody forced herself to smile. "Luke is definitely a perfect child..."

"I know it's a long wait until Luke can handle it, but I am looking forward to that day all the same!"

Melody managed to look Validar in the eye. "But will happen to us afterwards? Grima is the very definition of destruction! What will happen to Luke himself?"

Validar nodded. "We will likely be killed, but I am willing to accept that! As for Luke, he will most likely be put in a state of stasis. He won't even know what is happening around him."

"In other words, he would be dead to us." Melody said flatly.

Validar laughed, making Melody cringe. "Don't worry about it, my dear!" He then walked out of the room to conduct some rituals.

At the sound of the door closing, Luke woke up and cried. Melody walked over to him. "It's alright Luke. He's gone." When Luke didn't calm done. Melody picked him up. She rocked the flailing bundle and hummed a familiar tune. It was a common lullaby song for children. Luke always seemed to calm down after. He then opened his brown eyes and stared at Melody.

"_He truly is a perfect child..."_ she thought, gently fluffing his dark hair. _"If Grima awakens within him, Luke will be practically gone to us. I don't want that to happen! I should escape from this, and Luke will come with me..."_

Luke cooed and gave her what looked like a smile.

* * *

**I'll admit it. This was a shorter chapter then I had planned. The next ones will most likely be longer. I hope you guys like the story so far, and I hope you stay tuned until the next chapter. Total Nerd Girl out!**


	2. Escape

**Author's notes: Besides Melody, I don't own any of these characters.**

**To Lord Destroyer (If you're reading this): I watched the video. Before I read your review, I didn't take into account the Tactician/Mark thing. I wish I could use it to my advantage in my story, but I never played the game the Tactician/Mark was in. And I would like to do my best to make sure the history works out. So unfortunately, I can't use it in my story, due to my lack of knowledge on the subject. I already have Luke's wife planned out. Who she is, we'll find out.**

* * *

If Melody was going to escape, she knew she had to be careful. If Validar found out, she would most likely be killed, or worse. Plus, she would have to be careful due to the waging war of Ylisse between Plegia. After two days of putting up with life in the Grimleal cult, and making sure she had her escape route clear, she was finally ready.

It was a perfect night. The skies were clear, and the full moon shone brightly. Melody thanked the gods for her luck. She walked over to Luke and picked him up. Not impressed with being woken up, he started to cry.

Melody tried to quiet him, but the child kept on crying. Afraid people would check in on her, she started to sing a lullaby.

"_Though the light fades as you close your eyes,_

_Dream into another world..."_

Already, Luke was starting to calm down. Melody smiled and continued.

"_Rest into a new beginning,_

_Here you must not cry,_

_Here you must not weep._

_Lay your head, and let the fading lights take you to sleep..."_

She was going to sing the next part, but by then, Luke had already fallen asleep.

Melody then picked up her travel bag, and looked back at her room, _"Do I really want to do this? I can still back out. It's not too late." _she then looked at the brand on Luke's right hand. _"I have to for his sake. To let him have a chance to live a proper life... I would give anything."_ Melody then quietly opened the door, praying that no one heard the door squeak.

She walked down the hallways, doing her best to keep Luke silent. Fortunately, he seemed to be calm. She was almost outside when she heard a voice behind her.

"Going somewhere?" a woman questioned. Melody turned around. She recognized the woman as one of the newest members of the cult.

"_Betsy must be on guard duty tonight." _thought Melody. _"But I made sure no one would be walking by here! Unless, they changed the schedule..."_

The woman named Betsy continued. "So what are you up to?"

"Luke is just being fussy. I thought it would help to walk around for a bit." Replied Melody.

"And the travel bag?" Betsy questioned.

"I just threw a bottle and a spare blanket in it. Easier to carry it around in this." Melody said mentally slapping herself. _"That was a rotten answer..." _she thought to herself.

Betsy nodded. "Well, he seems to be pretty content now, but I'll leave you to it. Have a good night."

Melody smiled, and pretended to stroll around, rocking Luke. When Betsy turned around the corner, she slipped outside. She looked up at the night sky and smiled. _"I'm free! But now comes the hard part. If I'm discovered missing, it would be best to put some distance between this place and I. And Betsy...she might be killed for her failure in her duties." _

Melody pushed that thought aside, for she didn't want to think about it. She walked over to the stables, and quietly saddled a sturdy-looking brown horse and rode out into the night.

* * *

Validar woke up the next morning with a feeling that something was wrong. He walked over to Melody's room, ignoring everyone who called after him. He opened the door and knew he was right to know something was amiss.

There was no one in the room. The only noise to be heard was a faint squeak as a mouse ran away and hid in a hole in the wall. Validar walked over to the crib. He groaned in frustration when he saw that Luke was gone.

"How did this happen?" he shouted angrily. "Who saw them last?"

"I-I did." A timid voice spoke up. The people gathered around gave the girl who spoke some room.

Validar turned to face the person. "What's your name?"

"B-Betsy..." she stammered.

"Well, Betsy, what were they doing?"

"I was patrolling the area, and I saw them. I spoke to Melody for a moment. She said that Luke wasn't sleeping so she was walking around with him. I just let them resume to that after I had spoken to them."

Validar looked upset. "So in other words, you let them escape?"

The timid girl looked down. "I guess..." she mumbled.

Validar nodded. "Very well. Gather up our scouts! We must find Luke. Don't harm him, we need him alive." A couple of men ran out to do Validar's bidding.

Betsy spoke up again. "You're probably mad at me..."

Validar faced her. "Yes. But I'm a forgiving person. Come with me, we need to do a sacrifice to Grima..."

Sadly, Melody was right about Betsy.

* * *

Melody did not stop riding until the sun started to rise high in the sky. It was a beautiful sight to behold. It was nice that Luke was being quiet and a pleasant travelling buddy. He slept and cooed softly as he watched the ever-shifting landscapes from his mother's back. Eventually, all the hours spent preparing for her journey and riding took their toll. She knew she had to stop and rest for a bit. Melody searched for a suitable place to sit down and rest, and eventually found a tight group of trees that would be easy to hide one's self in. She tied the brown mare to one of the trees. She patted the horse and fed it an apple from her knapsack.

Melody removed Luke from her back and sat down. As she relaxed, she quickly realized just how sore she felt. _"Guess I was too nervous to realize that..." _she thought. She looked at Luke whose eyes were opened and taking in his surroundings.. "Hello Luke" she said happily. "How are you doing?"

The little baby just looked around at his surroundings. Suddenly his face fell blank, then turned beet-red and he cried, his face contorted in pain. "Poor you! You must be hungry!" cried Melody.

As if he understood what she was saying, Luke quieted down a little. Everything would be okay soon...

* * *

Validar and his scouts searched for hours. "Melody couldn't have gotten far!" he shouted. "And she most likely won't be traveling during the day. She's smart that one."

The scouts all acknowledged the announcement and continued searching. Then one of them heard something. The sound of a child crying. Not wanting to bother the others in case it was a false alarm, he went to check it out on his own.

* * *

**That concludes chapter 2. Credit goes to my best friend and little sister for coming up with the lullaby. They write song lyrics for fun, so they jumped at the chance to do this. (At least I think they wanted to...)**

**I find that I'm having a hard time doing Validar. I'm not generally a mean person, so scenarios are hard for me to make up. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Until next time! Total Nerd Girl out! **


	3. A Rough Journey

**Author's note: Besides Melody, I don't own any of these characters.**

**To Lord Destroyer: I've only played Fire Emblem 13. Any other interesting info about the other games I had to research. Sad but true. And about Luke's wife...It's kind of fun to keep it a secret, but if it makes you feel better, it's not Tharja or Maribelle. I can't stand them either.**

* * *

The scout headed towards the sound of crying. He cut through the thick tree branches with his sword. _"So much for keeping quiet, but how else was I supposed to get through this?" _Eventually, he made it into a sort of clearing. He was surprised to see what he found.

It was a little boy with silver hair. A peculiar sight for a child his age. The scout walked up to him, but the boy didn't even acknowledge his presence. The scout decided to speak up. "What is wrong with you, boy?"

The crying child stopped for a moment. "Huh?"

"I asked, what is wrong with you?"

The boy stopped crying for a moment. "They...They killed her! My only friend!"

The scout felt a twain of guilt. _"I'm not supposed to show sympathy! But maybe I should play along. See what I can find out."_

"I'm sorry. Who killed her?" he decided to ask next.

"The villagers at my home, if you could call it that place home..." The boy said angrily. "She was just trying to visit me."

"So what was your friend like?"

The boy smiled. "She was beautiful, and had the most shiny silver hair like mine. And her teeth, so sharp..."

The scout's eyes grew wide. "Just WHO exactly was your friend?"

"She was a wolf. Wasn't it obvious?"

"Uh...not really." The scout replied.

"Hm...whatever. Anyways, my name is Henry! What is yours?"

"You can call me-"he started to say.

"REY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Validar shouted.

"Over here." Replied the scout.

Validar walked up to him. Then he looked at Henry. "What have we here?"

Henry looked up. "Just a boy no one wants." He sniffled.

"Tell me boy, have you seen anyone pass this way?"

Henry shook his head. "Nope, nothing but me and the mosquitoes. Those bugs LOVE to suck blood...gods I love it...But the blood that spilled when she was killed..." He then burst into tears again.

Validar groaned in frustration. "I don't have time for this! Come on now, stop crying."

Henry complied, and smiled. He did have a rather nice smile. Then...he kept smiling. In fact, he wouldn't stop.

Validar looked at him. "That's enough. You can stop now."

Henry turned to him, grinning from ear to ear. "I can't! You made me forever turn that frown, upside down! Nyah, ha, ha!" Henry started laughing at his own joke.

Validar ignored it.

* * *

Melody could hardly believe her luck so far. At this point, nothing bad had happened. But she figured that would change soon enough...

Melody traveled with Luke for a couple of hours, and then she heard a horrid noise. The sound of wolves howling. She quickly grabbed the Arcthunder tome from the saddle pouch and opened it up, ready to shoot at anything that moved.

All the sudden, two wolves jumped out of the bushes near her. Melody fired a bolt from her tome at the wolf with incredible accuracy. The first wolf howled in pain and limped away, then fell over dead.

Melody knew it would be easier to run away if she stayed on the horse. But she would be able to aim better if she wasn't... Before she could make up her mind, three more wolves jumped out. The horse reared and Melody fell off. She made sure to hold Luke tight and roll. The horse started running away. Two of the wolves chased after it.

The lone wolf walked over to Melody snarling. Melody quickly got back up. She held Luke in her left arm and handled the spell tome in her right. She found she was having an extremely hard time doing both at the same time. It didn't help that Luke screamed the entire time. She quickly mumbled the magic enchantment and soon, that wolf had the same fate as the first one.

Melody could hear more movement from the bushes, but then they faded. _"Looks like they got scared."_ She thought. Then she heard neighing. _"The horse!"_ she thought panicked. She quickly followed the sound and saw that the distance between the horse and the wolves was closing. Fast.

Melody fired another bolt at one of the wolves. She missed. Grunting in frustration, she set Luke down for a moment. With both her hands free, she shot another bolt. This time, it met its target. There was still one more wolf chasing after the horse. Melody charged up another bolt, but then something happened that shouldn't have. The spell tome closed.

As hard as she tried, Melody couldn't open it. _"No! Why now of all times?" _Her spell tome was "broken". The magic in it could no longer be channeled. Melody decided to do the next best thing. Throw it. Unfortunately, she hit the horse, not the wolf. The horse stumbled a bit, and the wolf sank his teeth into the horse's flank.

The horse made a horrid screech and started to drag itself. Melody picked up Luke, and pulled out a tiny throwing dagger. _"I can't miss!" _she thought. She hurled the knife, and was thoroughly pleased to see the knife reach its target. The last wolf howled in pain, and fell. Melody sighed in relief.

She picked up Luke, gently rocking him in her shaky arms to calm him down. Melody walked over to the wolf's corpse and retrieved the throwing knife, and then turned to the horse that had fallen over. She inspected his leg and figured he would never walk again.

"I'm sorry..." she said quietly. Melody then put the horse out of its misery. _"All right, now what?"_ she thought. _"My mode of transportation is gone..."_ she then opened the saddle pouch on the horse, and groaned when she saw that nearly all her supplies were ruined, except for her gold pouch. _"Wonderful. At least my gold pouch is in one piece. Guess I'll have to travel to a village."_

Exhausted from her fight, she walked with a rather slow pace. Luke seemed to be exhausted too. _"And you haven't even been walking." _Thought Melody chuckling.

She finally stumbled across the humble little village of Honeyside. _"Sweet little name."_ Melody walked through the village gate and admired the busy life of the villagers. She looked at the children running through the streets, their parents happily watching them. The one of the village elders saw Melody.

"Thunderation!" he cried. "She's part of the Grimleal!" This sent the other villagers into a panic. They all scrambled into their homes and slammed the doors, leaving Melody alone outside.

Melody sighed and walked over to the well in the middle of the village. She looked at the reflection at herself. _"My coat, the permanent markings on my face! Ugh!"_ Melody started to sob. _"No one could ever want someone like me..."_

* * *

**Author's note: Got you there with Henry didn't I? For some reason, I wanted Validar to be responsible for Henry's smile. Thought it would be funny. Anyways, soon there will be some time skipping. I'll specify when it happens. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and I hope you'll stay tuned until the next chapter. Total Nerd Girl out!**


	4. Unexpected Delays

**Author's note:** **This is a shorter chapter then I was hoping to post, but oh well. I do think this is one of my weaker chapters.**

**Anyways, besides Melody, I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

When Melody stopped crying and composed herself, she figured it wouldn't be of any use to try to talk to the villagers. They seemed to be keeping to themselves. So she left and followed the roads to the next village, hoping she wouldn't have the same result as she did at Honeyside.

A couple long hours later, she stumbled upon another village. This time, Melody put her hood up over her head to conceal her face. _"It looks suspicious, but better than people knowing I'm from the Grimleal. This time, hopefully I can explain before everyone runs away if they do find out."_

When Melody reached the marketplace in the middle of the village, she traded most of her gold for food and other essentials. She was happy to see one of the Secret Sellers was carrying an Arcthunder tome on sale. Melody bought it without thinking twice. _"Must be my lucky day."_ She thought looking at all the supplies stowed neatly in her bag.

She decided not to press her luck and continue traveling instead of spending a night at the inn. _"Maybe I should head to Ylisse. It will be dangerous, but if I can make it, the chances of Luke being found are pretty slim."_ With her goal in mind, Melody started heading the general direction of Ylisse.

* * *

Eventually, Melody had to rest. She concealed herself in a thicket of bushes with Luke, and tried to fall asleep. She eventually sank into a fitful sleep. Then Melody started dreaming.

_Melody was running with Luke clutched tightly in her arms, she was panting real hard as she was doing so. She turned around to see what was behind her, and quickened her pace. She kept running until she ran into someone._

"_V-Validar!" she cried as she shielded Luke away from his father._

_Validar laughed. "So you thought you could just run away? You should have learned by now, no one can escape me!" he then slowly walked up to Melody, who was frozen in fear. "Grima will return!" he said happily._

"NO!" Melody screamed as she jolted up with a start. She looked around and saw that no one was around. Melody looked at Luke who was sleeping peacefully. She finally calmed down a bit. When she tried to stand, she gasped and fell over.

"_My head!"_ she thought panicked. _"It hurts!"_ She looked through her pouch for medicine, but nothing seemed like it would help her. Melody tried to stand, but she felt really dizzy. _"I have to find a cleric or something...or else I'm done for..."_

With that, she pulled herself up and dragged herself to look around for a village. After a bit, Melody started to get scared. _"Urk! I can't think straight anymore!" _she set Luke down to give her arms a rest. _"I'm lost! I can't..."_ then all Melody saw was black.

* * *

"Mother! Someone has passed out here!" a girl cried. The child's mother walked up to where Melody was. She knelt in front of Melody and put her cool hands on Melody's burning forehead.

"She's running a very high fever. She might not make it." The mother said to her daughter. "And also, she is part of the Grimleal. Who knows what she might do to us after she recovers?"

The girl looked upset. "We can't just leave her here! Look at her, she's a mother! She was probably running away from them, to keep her baby safe."

The mother nodded in understanding. "That may be the case. Very well. We will help them. Now go fetch your father. I don't think I can carry her." With the help of her husband, the girl and the women carried Melody and Luke to their home.

Melody woke up to a little girl peering over her. When she saw that Melody was awake, she smiled. "Hey! How do you feel?"

Melody groaned. "What happened? Luke..."

The girl pointed behind them. "If you're referring to the baby over there, he's fine."

Melody sighed in relief hearing those words. "So what happened to me? I feel awful right."

"You have a really high fever. You have worked yourself too hard! You need rest, and you will stay here until you do!"

Melody smiled. "Is that an order?"

"Yes!" the girl said.

"So what is your name?" Melody asked intently.

The girl gave a little bow. "You may call me Aversa!

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, time skipping will happen NEXT chapter. Anyways, reviews are appreciated! Total Nerd Girl out!**


	5. Farewells

**Author's note: Besides Melody, I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

While Melody tried to rest and recuperate, Aversa and her parents took care of Luke. She felt overwhelmed by their kindness to her, and she was very grateful. She did notice that the mother always seemed to be nervous around her though. Melody figured it was because of her Grimleal coat and markings.

One night, Aversa walked up to Melody in her nightgown. "Could you tell me a bedtime story?"

"Aren't you a little old for a bedtime story?" Melody asked chuckling weakly.

"Nope! You can tell me maybe about your story!" she said happily.

Melody smiled at the girl's statement. "I suppose. So as your family figured out, I was part of the Grimleal. When my son Luke was born, my hus-Validar realized that he was perfect to be the vessel of Grima."

"Why are the Grimleal so into Grima's return?" Aversa asked. "They would most likely be killed in the process."

Melody nodded. "You're a smart one, aren't you?"

Aversa blushed. "My parents always tell me I'm smart and talented. I don't really believe them, to be perfectly honest."

"Maybe you should." Melody mused. "Now, back to the story. I couldn't bear to see Luke under Grima's control. So I escaped with him."

"So, wouldn't Validar be searching for Luke, and you as well?" Aversa asked.

"He most undoubtedly is. I've been lucky. I only fear the day my luck runs out."

Melody proceeded to tell Aversa about the rest of her journey, and how she got to the point where she was found. When she finished, Aversa voiced her comments.

"That would make for a great storybook someday!" she exclaimed. "But those Grimleal people are awful! Who would ever want to be a member?"

Melody shrugged. "I don't know."

"One thing's for sure, I'll NEVER be one of them!" Aversa declared proudly.

_"I hope that's that case." _Thought Melody. _"Such natural talent like hers; she could easily be a target for the Grimleal." _

*yawn* "Good night Melody." Aversa said sleepily.

"You too." Replied Melody.

* * *

Melody tried to get better, but instead, she seemed to only get worse. Aversa took good care of Luke for Melody though. One day Melody woke up with a horrible sensation. She felt like she was literally burning up. Aversa noticed her misery and quickly ran over to her.

Aversa put a rag soaked with cold water on her head, but in a few minutes, it was warm. _"That's not good!"_ thought Aversa panicked. None of the medicine seemed to do anything. The village doctor eventually made a house call there.

He inspected Melody, and then whispered to Aversa and her mother, "She only has a few days left. I'm sorry, but I can do nothing for her." He then collected his fee, and left.

Aversa walked up to Melody with sorrow in her eyes. "I'm sorry; looks like you don't have too much more time here."

Melody nodded. "So be it. But can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Take care of Luke. Don't let the Grimleal find him."

"I swear on my life that will never happen!" Aversa declared.

Melody then pointed a shaky finger at her bag. "The Grimleal coat in there, please give to Luke, and tell him everything when he's old enough to understand."

"Of course." Said Aversa nearly tearing up. "I know we've only known each other for a short time, but I will miss you!"

"Same. I won't forget your family's kindness."

Aversa then left Melody to rest. Melody left that night peacefully, finally free from the misery of the world.

The next morning, Aversa went to check on Melody. When she saw her, she ran to her parents. "S-She's gone!" she wailed. They were sad to see her go, but they gave her a proper burial. They buried Melody in the little graveyard on the village outskirts.

* * *

After Melody's passing, Aversa's family raised Luke as if he was their own. He grew up to call them "mother, father, and sister" Luke showed great promise in many areas, specifically strategy. Aversa taught Luke the play all sorts of strategy games. Using Aversa's techniques, the boy soon became a tactical genius.

One special day, seven years later...

"Happy birthday Luke!" Aversa and her parents said happily.

"Seven years old!" Aversa's father exclaimed.

"I know Dad!" said Luke excitedly. "I can hardly believe it!"

"Time for presents!" Aversa's mother said. She turned and looked at Aversa, they both nodded, and Aversa ran to get something from her little room.

_"What's going on?"_ thought Luke. He was quite confused.

Aversa walked up with a dark coat with strange purple eye symbols on it. Luke looked at the symbols, and then looked at the brand on his hand.

_"W-What? They're the same..."_ He thought, feeling stumped.

Aversa looked at her parents, as if asking for something. They nodded, so she proceeded to speak.

"Luke...we're not your real family. This coat belonged to your mother. Your real mother."

"I-I don't understand!" Luke said sounding upset. "How can you not be my family?"

"Your mother was part of the Grimleal cult," Aversa continued.

"The Grimleal cult that you always told me about? The horrible things that they do?" Luke asked.

Aversa nodded. "When you were born, she left to keep you safe. She eventually wound up here, where we cared for her until she passed."

"And I'm the fell dragon Grima!" Luke shouted angrily. "Do you really expect me to believe this?"

His family- no, these people in front of him froze at his statement. Aversa cleared her throat. "Actually, you're right. That's why your mother fled. To avoid Grima awakening within you, preventing a future of despair."

Luke sat down astonished. "No way... There's no way..." he looked up. "What was her name? My mother's I mean."

"Her name was Melody." Aversa's mother answered. "We didn't know her for long, but from what we gathered, she was very nice."

Luke got up. "Thanks for telling me I guess... I need to go outside and clear my head."

Luke walked outside to the fields where he liked to hang out with Aversa. But this time, he was alone. He sighed and tried to digest everything.

_"I'm the fell dragon! I was just kidding, but it was for real! *sigh*" _Luke sat under his favorite oak tree he liked to sit under.

All of the sudden, he heard screaming from the direction of his village. He ran home, and tried to stifle a scream as he saw what happened.

The whole village was in shambles. Luke tried to forget the sight of the dead bodies scattered about. He ran to the remains of his home. Luke saw the people he called his parents dead on the ground. He held his breath and tried not to cry. He looked and noticed something in the corner.

It was the Grimleal coat, surprisingly still in one piece. Luke picked it up and decided to put it on. As he did it, a note fell out of the folds. He picked up the slip of parchment and read it.

"_To Luke, from Aversa. Run! You have to run! Escape from this place. This is no longer your home. Just don't for-"_

The letter stopped abruptly. Luke put the note in his pocket. Then he started to cry. For it is a sad thing indeed when a child has lost his home and his family.

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Total Nerd Girl out!**


	6. A Place to Stay

**Author's notes: I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

Luke tried to make himself stop crying, but he couldn't. The people that laid dead around them, he had called them his friends and family. But that didn't exist anymore. The strangest thing to Luke though, was that Aversa was nowhere to be found.

"_Was she kidnapped? If so, who would do such a thing?"_ thought Luke angrily. Then he heard footsteps. Luke quickly hid behind a pile of rubble. He watched a man looking around. What he was searching for, Luke had no idea. Eventually, someone else joined him.

"Well Rey, is there anything else?" he asked.

"Besides the girl, Master Validar, there is nothing else here."

"_Validar..."_ Luke mused in his head. _"Aversa and her parents often mentioned him. He's the... the leader of the Grimleal!" _He quickly tried to hide himself better.

Validar sighed and looked down. "Very well, let's leave. Make sure this place is burned so nothing remains. I do not wish to leave a trail."

The man named Rey nodded. "It will be done." He said. Validar walked away from him.

Rey called out, "Burn this place! See that nothing remains!"

Luke decided that he should escape. He made sure to walk quietly. It probably wouldn't be good if he got caught. He was almost free, but he turned around to have one last look at the place he called home all his life. Then he noticed a limp figure beside a horse. Luke gasped when he saw who it was.

It was Aversa. She was unconscious and looked very pale. Luke wanted to do something, but before he could move, Validar walked up to her, completely oblivious to Luke watching him. Luke quickly hid behind a bush.

Validar gave an evil laugh as he looked at Aversa. "We've been looking for you for a long time, my dear. But I believe it has been worth it. Just a little tweaking and you will be a wonderful addition!"

Aversa stirred a bit. It appeared that it took a couple of minutes for her to register what happened. When she saw Validar, she tensed.

"Ah, you're awake now! Now, to tell you my plans for you. You're going to join the Grimleal! You will be a great member!"

Aversa seethed in anger. "Never! I'll never join you!" she was practically steaming as she said that.

Validar smirked. "Well! I don't think you have a choice in the matter. Now close your eyes..." Validar started chanting something mysterious. Aversa slumped over asleep once more.

Luke tried not to cry, but he knew it would be an awful end for him if he was caught. But in the meantime, he should probably be quiet until the Grimleal people left. _"Aversa...my only friend. And what did I do to save her? Nothing. Nothing at all..."_

* * *

Eventually, Validar left with Aversa. Luke figured it would be safe to leave. He trudged along the roads slowly. Luke didn't know what to do. He was hungry, tired, and he had no clue what to do next. As it grew darker, the cold started to nip at him. He shivered and wrapped his coat tighter around him.

"_This was my mother's coat...I wonder who she was."_ He thought. Luke stuck his freezing hands in the coat pockets. His left hand met a small object. _"What's this?"_ He pulled it out and looked at the little booklet in his hand. Curious, he opened it up.

It appeared to be a journal. He flipped to the beginning and glanced through it. The writing would be neat at some points, and rushed and slightly messy at others times. Then he started seeing his name. That piqued his interest.

"Luke is now a week old now. To me, he is a perfect child."He read. _"This is...this must be Mother's writing!" _he thought excitedly. "But to Validar, he is perfect in a different way. He possesses the heart of Grima. With it, Grima will be able to awaken within him. Luke's life will practically end if that were to happen. I won't let that happen! I think I will escape. Yes, I will escape from this wretched place!"

Luke wanted to continue reading, but it was too dark to read anymore. Sighing, he put the journal back in his pocket. He kept walking until he came across a village. Luke wasn't sure if he should try to beg for a place to stay, or...well, he didn't know what else to do.

Luke dipped his hands into pockets again, _"Maybe there'll be some money in here."_ He was disappointed, however, when his hands turned up empty. _"Nope. No use..."_ Luke explored the paths of the little village, and looked up and saw a sign illuminated by torchlight. "Children's Orphanage"

Luke looked at the building. It looks cold and uninviting. _"Should I go in?"_ he asked himself. Before he could decide, an old man walked by him.

"What are doing here?" he asked in a sleazy manner.

"N-Nothing sir!" Luke replied nervously.

"Have you lost your parents?" he asked.

Luke shrugged. "My mother is dead but I don't know about my father..."

"So sorry." The man apologized. "Here, you can come with me. I'll give you a bed for the night." He then held out his hand.

Luke stood there, not sure what to say. _"Can I trust him?" _Luke looked at his smiling face. Luke nodded and took the man's hand. "Is it okay if I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Ezra." He replied.

* * *

**Author's note: Do you guys remember who he was? If you do, you know that this might not end well...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are appreciated. Until next time! Total Nerd Girl out!**


	7. Pressing Matters

**Author's notes: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed, etc. I'm happy to know people like this. And you all know I don't own these characters. I state it every chapter.**

**Also to Celestial Dragon: Thanks for reviewing, but I do have to say that you had me going for a second. I will try to take into account your suggestion. Thanks!**

**I'm trying to type my chapters slightly different. Hopefully, this will make the chapters more interesting. And I will try to make my chapters a little longer. **

* * *

As Luke walked with Ezra, he started noticing something odd. _"Something's not right. He's practically dragging me! I have to run to keep up!"_ Luke tried slowing down and pulling away.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Ezra grunted.

"_This does not look good." _Thought Luke panicked. He decided to ask a question that any frightened child would. "Where are we going?"

Ezra paused for a second. "Where do you think? I'm a wolf, and you are the lamb I snatched." Luke gasped and struggled to get out of Ezra's tight grip, but he simply lacked the strength to do so.

"Quit struggling!" Ezra said frustrated. "Scars tend to lower the sale price."

"_Sale price?! Ezra is a slave trader! What is he going to do to me?" _Luke couldn't help it, but he started to cry, "Let me go!" Ezra didn't seem to care and ignored him.

* * *

Aversa laid unconscious in a stone cold room. She was having a nightmare about what had happened.

_Aversa and her family were sitting in the living room in awkward silence. Her mother stood up. _

"_Well, we told him." She said slowly_

"_It could have gone better..." Aversa's father said._

"_Luke was going to find out at some point or other." Aversa piped up. "Best that we told him now."_

_All the sudden, blood-curdling screams could be heard a short distance away. _

"_What's going on?!" Aversa's mother said, not bothering to hide the nervous tone in her voice._

_Aversa smelled smoke. She ran outside their little house to see the village ablaze. Aversa closed her eyes for a second, hoping it was a dream. Unfortunately for Aversa, this was very real. She ran back into the house. She noticed that Luke left the coat in his room. Aversa quickly scribbled a note down in case something happened to her. Luke would most likely have to run. Before she could finish, she heard a voice._

"_You must be Aversa!" it said. Then a creepy sorcerer walked up to her._

"_W-What do you want with me?" she said backing into the wall. _

_The man gave an evil laugh. "Isn't it obvious? You are quite talented, my dear girl! Your magic abilities are unheard of!"_

"_How do you know that?!" Aversa asked._

"_I've looked into you for a long time. And now I think it's time for you to join us!"_

"_Stay away from our daughter!" Aversa's parents cried. The sorcerer in response fired a spell at them. They slumped over. Aversa didn't know if they were just unconscious, or dead. She didn't want to know. _

_The man started laughing and pulled her outside the house. "Now do me a favour and help me destroy this village."_

"_What?! Never!" said Aversa shocked._

"_Figured you would say that." He then started chanting. Aversa felt herself losing control of herself. The man handed her a fire tome. Aversa tried to fight it, but she watched as her arms opened the spell tome. Eventually, she heard words that weren't her own. They were chanting the fire spell._

_Aversa hated this feeling. She tried to fight it, but it was too late. She fired the spell at her house. The fire consumed the walls and the house collapsed on itself. Aversa was still unable to move, but she was able to speak again. So she screamed. _

_She was responsible for killing her parents, the people she held dear. Validar then casted an Elwind spell. The house fire was put out, and it left the floor exposed. Aversa cried at the sight of her parents. Then she only saw black._

Aversa gasped and woke up in cold sweat. The man walked into her room. "I see you're awake now."

Aversa backed up into the corner off the room. "Y-You... Murderer!" she shouted.

"True. Can't really deny it. You can call me Validar. Now, seeing that you're not joining us willingly, it seems that we will have to use another method."

Aversa closed her eyes. _"What is he going to do to me? And Luke...is he safe? What became of him? I hope the note was still intact..."_

* * *

Luke would have lost track of time if it wasn't for the rising sun. By then, Luke was really tired. Finally Ezra spoke up. "This is where you will be staying for a bit. You best start to get used to it."

Luke glanced at the prison. _"It doesn't look very clean... Aversa's mother would be freaking out right now..."_ he smiled to himself for a moment, and then tried to hold back tears. Aversa's parents were dead, Aversa was captured, and he was going to be sold like a cow. The life that he knew no longer existed.

Ezra dragged him to a tiny hut. Luke looked at the frightened people inside. When Ezra locked the door behind him, one of the elderly people in there spoke up.

"Take it you were offered a place to stay?" he asked. Luke nodded and started crying. He didn't care about what the others thought of it. A woman walked up to Luke and gave him a hug. Luke was grateful for this. Eventually, he was able to stop.

"What about you guys?" Luke asked. "I'm sure you all didn't all do the same thing I did to get here?"

The elderly man that spoke up earlier stood up. "Most of us got here by similar ploys. You aren't the only one."

A little boy waved his arm. "There is a spot here if you'd like." Luke nodded and sat down.

Shortly after that, it was nearly dark. Everyone eventually fell asleep, but Luke couldn't.

"_The coughs, people stirring around in their sleep... Agh! Too much noise. My first night away, and if the rest are going to be like this, is my life worth living?"_ Luke shivered and wrapped his coat around tighter, his mother's journal against his leg.

"_This is the last thing of my mother's... and in a way, the last thing from Aversa. Aversa told me to run, but how can I?"_ He then fell asleep.

* * *

Luke woke up to blinding light in his face. Everyone scrambled outside. Luke looked up at the clear blue sky and smiled.

The elderly man walked up to him. "You best enjoy this while you can, we don't have many opportunities to be outside."

Luke lowered his head in disappointment. As the man stated, they had to go back inside. Luke sat down and read his mother's journal. He was surprised to see what is said.

"I was able to successfully escape from Validar. I thought I was home clear, but now I'm running a high fever. Thankfully, Aversa and her family were kind enough to take me in. They don't tell it to my face, but I think I don't have much time here. I've only had this journal for a short time. No one even knows I own this... I wish I could have filled all the pages, but this will never reach past half...The important thing though, is that Luke is safe. That is all that matters. The only thing that matters..."

Luke fought back tears. _"She did so much for me... To keep me safe."_ He removed his glove and looked at the brand on his hand that had always fascinated him. Luke recalled people being afraid when seeing it. Aversa's mother gave him a pair of gloves to cover it.

Luke looked at journal. There was one more entry. Luke contemplated on reading it. He hated the ending of a book, but he decided to read it.

"Luke, if you are reading this..." the entry started with shaky writing. "Then I know that Aversa and her family have kept their promise. They had given you this coat when you would be old enough to understand...I dearly wish that I could be around long enough to see you grow up, but I have come to terms that this is impossible...Don't cry... Know that I loved you above all else...

And please...don't be mad at them for hiding the truth from you. I asked them too. But you must stay away from the Grimleal. Never let them find you... Just remember this life will never really be easy for you. But despite what people tell you about your destiny, remember this..."We are not pawns of some scripted fate...It's the invisible ties we forge that bind us..."

Having finished the entry, Luke closed the book and stowed it in his pocket. So many thoughts were swirling through his head. The mother he never knew, her last words, and then the situation he was in right now. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"What were you reading? the boy beside him asked intently.

"It was...nothing important." Luke lied.

Luke flopped down and looked at the roof above him. _"This isn't what it's meant to be... Maybe, just maybe, I can come up with a way to escape this place..."_

* * *

**Author's note: Hope this turned out alright. Should I work to make the rest of my chapters a similar writing style? Anyways, reviews are appreciated! Total Nerd Girl out!**


	8. An Escape Plan

**Author's note: I don't own any of these characters.**

**To Celestial Dragon: Glad you liked the improvements. But yeah, I take practically everything seriously. It's alright.**

* * *

Luke decided to keep his escape plan to himself for the time being. Of course, he would try to help as many people escape that he could, but figured only the people in his hut would get the chance. Luke tried to be friends with them, but he was mainly ignored. No one liked their situation, and no one wanted to talk about it.

Luke tried to figure out escape routes in his head. Whenever it was time to go outside, he would make sure to look around. He was having an extremely hard time remembering everything. One time he was outside, he was super happy to find a stub of charcoal on the ground. He hoped his mother wouldn't mind that he was using the blank journal pages to write out his map.

He would make constant trips to the privy to discretely look around for potential escape routes. Sometimes, Ezra or some other slave trader would have him do some manual labor. Luke used those opportunities to his advantage.

The more of the place he mapped out, the more discouraged he got. _"I want to get out of here!"_ he thought, lying on his bed. _"If I take too long, there might be a slave auction. Then there would be no chance of me escaping. But even if I did escape, where could I go?"_ he flipped through his mother's journal again and read one of the entries shortly about what happened shortly after she escaped.

"It has been a rough journey." The entry started. "Everywhere I go, people run away from me because I'm Grimleal. I'm not anymore, but no one listens to me. I've thought of where I want to run. Maybe I'll start afresh in Ylisse. I'm not sure if I'll be taken kindly there, due to this horrible war, but I think I'll take my chances. The farther I am from Validar, the better..."

The word Ylisse burned in his mind. _"Ylisse, I've heard of it before. Aversa mentioned it a couple times. Maybe I could head there? But something I've been wondering now...who is Validar? My mother mentions him, and Aversa's family talked about him too. I know he's the leader of the Grimleal, but something tells me there's more to it..."_

Luke's thoughts were interrupted by shouting. Everyone else in the hut was talking among themselves trying to figure out what was causing the uprising.

"Let me go!" they heard a girl shout. "Get away from me!"

The door to their hut burst open and a little girl with long greenish-blond hair stumbled in. The slave driver shoved people aside to get to her. "Could you do it one more time, sweetie?" he asked in a disgustingly sweet manner.

The girl backed up against the wall. "Just leave me alone!" she shouted. "Please..."

Luke watched in anger. _"I have to do something!"_ With that thought in his head, he ran up and put himself between the slave driver and the girl.

"You heard her, leave her alone!" he yelled in his most intimidating voice. Everybody watching the scene gasped. Never before had anyone tried to stand up against the slave drivers.

The slave driver laughed. He seemed to getting a kick out of this. "Fine..." he turned around to walk away, but then he turned away and struck Luke across the face. Luke yelled and grimaced in pain, holding his frozen hands to his throbbing cheek.

"I hope you learned your lesson, boy." He said. The slave driver then left.

Luke turned around to face the girl. She smiled. "Thanks for trying. Hope your face is alright."

Luke rubbed his stinging red cheek. "You're welcome, it should be fine eventually. My name is Luke, may I ask what is yours?"

"You can call me Nowi!" she said gleefully.

"That's a nice name." Luke commented. "Nowi..."

"Thanks!" the girl replied. "I love the name, but I wish I could thank the people that gave it to me. My parents..."

"I don't really know about my parents either." Said Luke sadly. "Guess that's two things we have in common."

Nowi looked confused. "What's the second thing?" she asked.

"Well, you look about the same age as me." Luke replied. Nowi started giggling, leaving Luke really confused. But one thing that Luke knew for sure though, was that he had made a friend.

* * *

Nowi seemed to lighten up the mood in the cramped hut. Luke personally enjoyed it greatly. Luke ended up showing Nowi his escape map. She was able to point out some errors, and add a couple of things of her own to add to it.

A couple of days later, when it was time to go outside, Nowi and Luke sneakily compared their map with outside. It looked pretty accurate. Luke was happy that they would soon be able to escape. He was itching to get out of the place.

Luke had the plan in his head, so all he had to do was grab one more thing. In the hut, he had loosened one of the few floor boards. It finally became free. Luke smiled. _"We're finally going to be out of here!"_

* * *

That night, Nowi and Luke relayed the plan to everyone else. Well, more like Luke would be explaining, and Nowi would cut him off, and finish the sentence. When everyone understood the plan, Luke nodded at Nowi.

"AHHHH!" Nowi screamed in her loudest voice. She clearly was enjoying this, as she was trying not to laugh. Her voice nearly cracked.

The slave driver nearest their hut opened the door. When he did, Luke glanced at the elderly man, signaling to be ready. He nodded to Luke. _"Just breathe, Luke. Relax. This is going to be fine."_ He thought to himself.

"What is going on here?" the slave driver asked angrily. "I demand to kno-OW!" the slave driver grunted and slunk to the ground unconscious.

Luke smiled at the elderly man. "Nice job."

The man smiled and lightly patted the floorboard he held in his hands.

Nowi looked at the growing goose-bump on the slave driver's forehead outlined from the full moon. "That looks like it's going to hurt for a while!"

"No time to chat. We have to keep moving." Luke reminded everyone. They all quietly walked over to where they planned to escape. Then something happened that Luke had greatly feared. One of the slaves that was escaping with them sneezed.

"Did you hear something?" A slave driver asked another. He started looking around with a torch.

"Run!" said Luke, half whispering, half shouting. Everyone started dashing for the exit.

"_So close!" _thought Luke panicked. _"Just a few more feet..."_ he heard a little shriek. It was from Nowi. Luke turned around to see that Nowi had tripped. Luke ran back to her to help. Everyone else just ran past them, not concerned for the boy who had come up with their escape plan. They were too concerned about themselves to even care.

Luke helped Nowi up. They continued running. The two children *ahem* ran past the entrance and just started running to a nearby forest. If they could make it there, it would be easy to hide.

"Very clever." Luke heard Ezra said. "But the wolf is cleverer!" Nowi turned around and gasped when she saw what he was doing. He was wielding a bow and arrow, and the arrow was aimed at Luke.

"Watch out!" Nowi yelled. She shoved him over a couple of feet. Ezra fired the arrow and ended up shooting Nowi in the leg. Nowi screamed in pain. "Ow! Ouchie ow ow!"

"NOWI!" Luke yelled. He looked at the blood seeping out of her leg.

"Go Luke." She said slowly. "Run! I can handle myself."

"No you can't!" Luke retorted.

"There isn't time to argue about this!" she said. "You have your whole life ahead of you. I have already lived several."

Luke fought back tears. "What does that even mean?"

"Just go!" Nowi shouted.

Luke ran, despite the fact he didn't want to. He heard Nowi's voice turn really funny, and several shouts of surprise from the slave drivers. Luke didn't turn back. He didn't want to.

"_First Aversa, and then Nowi! Is this what is going to happen to everyone I hold dear?"_ thought Luke sadly. In a couple of minutes, Luke reached the forest. When he figured he was well-concealed, he cried. _"Every friend I have made has suffered a terrible fate."_ He ripped off his glove. Although he couldn't see the Brand, he knew it was there.

"_This is a curse! It has ruined my life!" _he though angrily. _"If only there was something I could have done differently...If maybe I had better strategy...If there was a way to start afresh, put all of this behind me, I would gladly accept!" _

Tired of all the "ifs" going through his mind, Luke sank into a fitful rest.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Total Nerd Girl out!**


	9. Dark Mages and Dark Fliers

Author's note: Taking a new approach to the author's notes. Hope you like them.

Now, I will be going back and just touching up my previous chapters. Nothing major, just some typos. I've taken all my reviews into account so far and aside from the one given by someone who misread something, I'll improve and fix what I can without making any major changes to the story.

Anyways, I don't own any of these characters. Enjoy!

* * *

**Dark Mages and Dark Fliers**

* * *

Luke did not sleep well at all. He woke up as soon as the morning sun hit his face. Luke sniffed and sat there thinking about Nowi. He thought about some of her parting words to him. _"You have your whole life ahead of you"_ she told him. _"But I have already lived several..."_

That last bit confused Luke. _"But she looked like she was my age! Who was she exactly?"_ He tried to remember if Aversa had told him anything that could shine some light on this. Luke then recalled a time with Aversa and himself discussing history and legends...

* * *

Two years ago...

"Tell me the story about the manakeys!" Luke begged Aversa.

Aversa smiled. "It's manaketes Luke. But you want to hear this story every night!"

Luke jumped into his bed and threw Aversa the book. "But it's such a good story!" he whined. Aversa caught the book and glared at Luke. Luke did his best innocent face. "Please?" he asked intently.

Aversa caved in. "Oh all right." She opened the first page of the book and began to read aloud.

"A long time ago in the world of Akaneia, members of the Dragon Tribe cultivated a powerful society and ruled the continent. However, they eventually started to decay..."

"But how?" Luke asked with a quizzical expression on his face.

"There were several factors, one of them being that they were losing their sanity. They were wild. Vicious. Now, don't interrupt Luke!" she took a deep breath and continued reading. "To avoid this terrible fate, the Dragon Tribe sealed their power in stones. They spend their lives in human form, only turning into a dragon if necessary. They are now known as manaketes."

"So this is all true?" Luke questioned.

"It is believed to be," replied Aversa. "Course, no manakete likes to talk about it. Nothing is certain. But we do know about them turning into dragons. That has been seen firsthand."

"It would be so cool to be a dragon!" Luke said dreamily. "You could breathe fire, ice...Oh! Oh! And then there's flying! I would LOVE to fly!" he jumped off his bed and flapped his arms as if he was flying. He landed with a thud on the ground.

Aversa chuckled. "Careful now. I don't want to see my baby brother hurt."

Luke crossed his arms and snorted. "I told you I hate it when you call me that!"

Aversa only laughed in response, and then her face turned serious. "Well, since you keep interrupting, I'm putting this away." She then set the book back on the shelf.

"Aww!" Luke complained. "But can you tell me one more interesting thing about manaketes?"

Aversa's smile returned. "Sure thing, baby brother." Ignoring the glare from Luke, she continued to talk. "The one thing that has intrigued me about the manaketes is the fact that they age slowly."

"Meaning?" Luke inquired.

"A manakete could be thousands of years old, but they would still look like a child. Bet some of them would act like one too!"

"Neat!" Luke replied.

"Now, to bed with you!" Aversa said, pointing to his bed.

Luke lowered his head. "Fine, fine. Good night Aversa."

"Good night."

* * *

Luke remembered that night like it was yesterday. He was proud of his good memory. He wasn't sure what he would do without it. Thinking back on that, there was one line that stood out to him.

"_A manakete could be thousands of years old, but they would still look like a child..."_ Aversa had told him. _"When I told Nowi she looked like my age, she laughed. Does that mean she was...?" _ Luke ran all the facts through his head. He then realized his assumption was most likely correct._"A manakete! Nowi is a manakete! I can't believe it! I met a manakete, and I left her behind...but she told me to. What else could I have done?"_

Luke reluctantly decided that he would have to let Nowi go, but just for now. Luke picked himself up off the ground, stretched, and tried to figure out where he would go. He decided he would head for Ylisse. Aversa told him to run, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

There was just one problem though; he didn't know where Ylisse was. In fact, he was totally lost. _"I've only ever traveled a couple miles outside my village. I know nothing of the outside world, but I really wish I did now." _

Luke decided to just walk and see where he would end up. He kept thinking about the escape from the slave encampment. _"It was a stupid plan!" _He kicked a pebble he saw off the sandy path. _"But then again, it kind of worked. I was able to help some people escape, and it felt good. But leaving Nowi behind, that was awful." _He looked at the sandy stretch in front of him. _"Better start walking."_

Luke walked for what seemed like hours. The hot Plegian sun beat upon his body. Luke wiped the sweat off his brow, and took off his coat. The dark coat seemed to be like an oven on him. He felt really thirsty now.

"_Maybe it was my destiny to die out here alone." _He thought panting. _"I'm sorry Mother... I'm sorry..." _Luke was about to fall over, but then he suddenly heard noises.

"So, Aversa!" he heard a man's voice exclaim. "You think you know where my son is?"

Luke turned around wildly, searching for the source of the voice. _"Aversa?! But who is talking to her?" _ But something told Luke that he didn't want to find out. _"Aversa got captured by the Grimleal. Naga knows what happened to her. But that person said she knew where his son was. How would she know that?"_

Luke decided to run, adrenaline fueling him. He saw a village ahead of him. Deciding to take his chances, he ran in. People shouted after him as he ran by. Luke bumped into a little girl, knocking her over. "S-Sorry!" Luke apologized. He knew he was wasting time, yet he still helped the girl up.

"What's the rush?" she asked.

Luke looked around him. "I need to hide! People are chasing me, and I don't really know why!" he was flailing his arms as to prove a point. He then noticed his gloved hands. Remembering the Brand, he realized he might have lied just a little bit.

The girl smiled. "Sure, I'll help you. But remember this, you will owe me one."

"Yes of course!" Luke exclaimed. "Now, there's no time to waste!" The girl then took Luke's hand, and started dragging him somewhere. Luke had no idea why, but he found himself blushing. The girl chuckled when she saw the look on his face.

Finally, she stopped in front of a little building. "Quick! Get in there! Hide wherever you want, just don't get caught." Luke nodded and ran in.

Luke took a couple steps into the building, and then something hit him in the face. He looked around in awe. There were some strange objects hanging by thin pieces of rope from the ceiling. The thing that he had ran into was shaped like a man. _"What is that?"_

He looked around for a suitable place to hide, and then settled for hiding under a little tablecloth. It was a terrible spot, but what else could he do? Well, all he could do was wait.

Silence. Nothing but dead silence. Then he heard footsteps.

To his horror, he saw the little girl that had helped him earlier with some people that appeared to be what Aversa described the Grimleal to be like. _"S-She betrayed me! How could she..." _

Then he saw Aversa step ahead of the girl. So many questions ran through Luke's mind, but one seemed to be the most important. _"What in Naga's name is she wearing?!"_ It was a solid black outfit with black feathers lined around her head. But it was rather inappropriate. Luke blushed and looked away, he didn't want to see it.

Aversa paced around the building. "How cute."

The girl smiled. "Like it? People say I have talents with the dark arts."

Aversa turned and faced the girl. "I can see that! But have you seen a young boy? He should have dark hair, and have a Brand on his hand."

Luke's heart stopped. He didn't dare breathe. The girl answered Aversa calmly. "I'm sorry. I haven't seen anyone matching your description."

Aversa sighed. "Very well." She gestured to the Grimleal behind her. "Our work here is done. No doubt Validar will be disappointed..." Luke heard footsteps, and they eventually faded away.

Luke sighed in relief. He tried to calm down his shaking body. Never in his life did he feel so cramped.

Suddenly the tablecloth was pulled off the table. Luke whimpered in fright.

"Oh stop. They're gone now." It was the little girl. Luke got out from under the table and stood up.

"Thank you! I really do owe you one!"said Luke. He was immensely grateful. "But if you would be so kind, could I get something to drink? I am REALLY thirsty!"

The girl crossed her arms. "You definitely owe me. Now for the drink-" She was interrupted by a voice.

"Tharja! Where are you?"

Tharja rolled her eyes. "Coming Mother." She said flatly.

She turned to Luke. "You make yourself comfortable for the night. Sweet dreams!" Tharja walked off chuckling creepily.

Luke scratched his head. _"Okay..." _He paced around the room. He then paused. _"I never did get a drink..."_


	10. Plegian Courters and Ylissean Borders

Author's note: Thanks everyone for reviewing so far! I am not sure how many more chapters there will be, but I'll figure it out soon. The exciting thing is, school is over for me this Friday! So that means, more updates, and more fics! Yay!

And finally, I don't own any of these characters. Big N does.

* * *

**Plegian Courters and Ylissean Borders**

* * *

Luke looked around the little building and sighed. _"How am I going to sleep here? I feel really creeped out here!"_ He noticed a little hammock and decided to set up camp. As Luke laid there in the swaying hammock, he shivered. Compared to the hot Plegian sun in the day, it was freezing cold.

Luke eyed his surroundings curiously. The dried plants swayed randomly, with no apparent force pushing them. _"Odd..." _Everything didn't seem natural. Luke sank into a rather weird sleep. When he woke up, his throat was parched, and he felt like he never slept at all.

Luke jumped out of the hammock and decided to take a look around the village before everyone woke up. He took a couple of steps, but then felt a horrible chill down his spine that spread out through the rest of his body. Luke tried to run, but he couldn't move. It was almost like he was cursed.

"What are you doing?" Tharja asked. "Are you trying to get caught?" Luke sighed in relief and shook his head. Tharja mumbled something and Luke was able to move again. She walked around him and held out her hand. "Follow me." Luke followed her wordlessly.

"So, I never got to hear your name. I'm Tharja by the way."

"My name is Luke." He replied.

Tharja smiled. "Luke... nice name." She started giggling, making Luke feel creeped out again.

Tharja and Luke walked for about a minute when Tharja stopped near a nice looking house. She walked up to the door and motioned for Luke to walk in. Luke looked around the interior of the house with great intrigue. There were portraits of several people on the wall with strange-looking dark magic tomes.

Noticing Luke's face, Tharja turned to him. "My family and my ancestors before them have practiced and studied dark magic. I myself am a natural at hexes, as you found out."

"W-Well...this is very neat!" Luke managed to say. _"Dark mages? What have I got myself into?" _

"Listen." Tharja spoke up. "You owe me one right?" Luke nodded in reply. "Well...everyone thinks I won't be able to find someone I like in the future."

"_Where is this going?" _Luke thought panicked.

"Maybe, when we're older, we could be together?" Tharja asked. Luke just stared at her dumbfounded. Tharja blushed and looked down. "I like you, okay? And I know we're just kids, but until we grow up, I am going to keep tabs on you. Mark my words, you will be mine."

Luke gulped. He realized that she probably was going to live up to her promise. "Can I ask you for one more favor?" he asked.

"I guess..." she replied.

"I want to go to Ylisse, but I have no idea how to get there. Would you be able to help me?"

Tharja looked at him like he was insane. "Do you have a death wish? Plegia and Ylisse are still recovering from the war! You'll be hard pressed to get there."

Luke looked down. "I-I realize that, but I have to run away." He then looked at Tharja. "The people that were chasing me? They will kill to get me! And if they do, the world as we know it will end. Don't you see? I will be doing the world a favor!"

Tharja nodded slowly. "I'll see what I can do... Stay here." She then ran down the hall and turned into a room. A couple of minutes later, she returned with a bag in her hands.

"We'll be leaving in a couple of hours. Take these supplies. They should last for a week."

Luke took the bag. "Thank you, Tharja."

Tharja giggled. "Anytime. Just remember, I will never forget you, even if you forget me."

Luke chuckled nervously. "R-Right!"

* * *

A couple of hours later, Luke was in a horse-drawn carriage bound for Ylisse. Luke was scared yet excited at the same time. _"Is it hot over there? What are the people like? Is their new Exalt nice? I heard nothing good of the former Exalt..."_

Minus occasional stops to let the horses rest, the journey was without trials. When they reached the border, Luke jumped down and thanked the driver.

"Thank you for the ride! And tell Tharja that I said goodbye." The driver nodded and rode off.

Luke looked at the halidom ahead of him, curious to see the adventures ahead of him.

* * *

Author's note: This chapter was way shorter than I would have liked it to be, and probably not too great. But I was losing focus and could only think of other points I want to cover next chapter so I ended it here. Sorry everyone. Until next time!


	11. A Child's Dream

Author's note: I don't own any of these characters. Also to Lord Destroyer: This isn't going to be a Tharja and Avatar pairing. What I had between them in the last chapter was to explain Tharja's creepy attraction for the Avatar. It'd be different of course if it's a female Avatar, but I didn't worry about that.

I hope people like this chapter better. I think it's an improvement since the last two chapters.

* * *

A Child's Dream

* * *

Luke looked at the cloudless sky and took a deep breath. _"It's so nice here." _He thought contently. _"I think good things will happen here. I'm sure of it." _His thoughts eventually came to the here and now, so he decided to look at the supplies that Tharja gave him.

"_Some dried fruit, biscuits,a water canteen and w-what?! What's this now?" _Luke reached in and pulled out a magic tome. It had a deep burgundy cover with gold trimming and a flame symbol in the middle. He flipped open the first page and a note fell out.

"_Thought you could make use of this. You may not realize it, but your magic skills are to kill for. Don't overuse this book. You can't use it too many times. –Tharja" _

Luke ran his fingers along the golden trim. _"Wow...this looks nice! But how do I use it?" _He flipped through the pages and observed the incantations on it. _"Maybe I have to say them out aloud...but Tharja said don't overuse it. Maybe I'll attempt it some other time." _He stowed the tome back in his bag and started walking.

Everything about Ylisse seemed nicer. The flawless blue sky and the rich green grass blended together and looked very beautiful. _"This would be a great scene to paint...although I can't paint to save myself." _Luke smiled remembering that fact.

A couple of hours later, Luke started to feel tired. He plunked down under a tree and ate a small portion of the food packed in the bag. He thought about everything that had happened to him. The family he knew all his life...and the family he ran away from. The girl who let herself fall back into the slave trade, just to let him escape, and the creepy dark mage that would stalk him forever. _"Now that's just plain creepy." _Luke thought.

He looked at the setting sun and realized that it would soon be dark. Since the weather was nice, Luke decided to sleep under the stars. As he laid there, he started to think about his future. _"I am sick and tired of everyone I hold dear being taken away. Something that could be done to save people...maybe a tactician? But...that was awful how my plan worked out. It took forever to make up and it was terrible! No wonder it failed..."_

Luke recalled what Aversa told him during their strategy games together when they were younger.

* * *

Luke threw his arms up in frustration. "I lost again! How do you do it Aversa? How can you crush your little brother's dreams like that?"

Aversa started smiling. "Oh please, you're overreacting. But may I ask what dream it is that you have?"

Luke calmed down. "I-I just want to beat you for once. I can very seem to stand up against your tactical mind!" Luke started sniffling.

"You should know that you're getting close. I feel like I'm nearly cornered, but then you make you mistake. That's how I always win." Said Aversa.

"You're just saying that!" cried Luke.

Aversa shook her head. "Nope, someday, you'll get the best of me. Only a matter of time. But I try hard too; I want to be a tactician when I grow up. People seem to think I have potential for that."

Luke sat up. "Really? I want to be one too! So I guess this is training. Mostly for me though..."

Aversa put her hand on Luke's shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Just remember, the greatest tacticians weren't always successful. They learned from their mistakes. Many study strategy books. I have one if you would like to read it."

Luke smiled. "Yes please!"

* * *

"_Guess I'll just have to try. Maybe someone will be able to give me more pointers..." _Luke's eyelids started to feel heavy, and he soon fell asleep.

Luke woke up feeling well rested. He stood up and brushed the grass off his clothes. _"Ugh. More walking. I wish the carriage could have taken me farther..." _Knowing that standing there wouldn't change anything, he started to walk along the roads.

Eventually, Luke came across a signpost. He read the directions. "North-Ylisstol, Southwest-Plegia." _"Guess I'll head north then." _He thought.

As he continued down the pathway, he felt something tap his back. Luke yelped and turned around to see who it was. It was a little girl with two blond ponytails in a yellow dress. Luke stood looking at the girl in shock.

The little girl giggled. "You should have seen the look on your face! You shrieked and then you did a hilarious rubbery thing!"

Luke just stared at the girl. "I did a what kind of face?"

"A rubbery thing." The girl prompted.

"Lissa!" a voice cried out.

The girl named Lissa and Luke turned to see who it was. It was a boy around Luke's age with navy blue hair. "Lissa what were you thinking?! You can't just go pranking random strangers!"

Lissa shrugged his words. "Lighten up Big Brother! Just having some fun. I'm always bored..."

The boy looked at Luke. "Sorry about my little sister. She can be reckless sometimes."

"Hey!" shouted Lissa. She turned to Luke. "Fine, I'm sorry." Lissa then started running. "Catch me if you can Brother!"

The boy's eyes widened. "Lissa!" he started running after her.

Luke found himself laughing at the sight. It reminded him of the bickering that went between him and Aversa. All the sudden, he heard a girl scream. It sounded awfully like the little girl that he just saw.

Luke quickly jumped up and ran to investigate.


	12. Rejected

Author's notes: Just like to thank everyone again for their reviews! They mean a lot to me.

As I may have mentioned earlier, this story is starting to get near the end. I hope you have been enjoying it. And in response to the review from Temporary Permanent, I slightly revised Lissa's speech in the previous chapter. Hopefully it's a bit better now.

Finally, I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

**Rejected**

* * *

Luke ran to follow the sound of the girl's scream. Soon, he caught up with it. Luke felt awful when he saw what was happening. Some rough-looking men were tying a helpless Lissa up. Luke hid in a bush and tried to think of what to do.

"Let me go! Let me- Ow!" Lissa shrieked as she struggled. Luke watched the scene in horror. Why, this felt very similar to when he got captured by the slave drivers.

"Lissa!" her brother shouted.

"Chrom. Help me!" Lissa yelled.

As soon as Luke heard the boy's name, the world seemed to shift. _"Chrom...why does that name intrigue me?"_

Chrom drew out a short sword. "Don't touch her!"

One of ruffians turned and looked at Chrom. "And what are you going to do with that plaything?" he scoffed. The man looked at Lissa. "No, I'll think we'll take her. She'll sell for quite the pretty penny!"

"No!" replied Chrom angrily. "I won't let you!"

Another ruffian started laughing. "If you keep this up, we'll just have to take you too."

Chrom started to reluctantly lower his sword. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Chrom, please!" Lissa cried.

Luke forced himself to look away and focus._ "No time to think about it right now! I have to help!" _He dug into the bag of supplies and looked for the magic tome. _"Why didn't I notice this before?!" _Luke saw two tomes in there.

Luke quickly picked one up, and started to read the incantations. He was having a hard time figuring out what it all meant. It seemed to in a strange language, and it was different from the tome he had read earlier. _"I have to act now! I'll look into this later!"_ Luke jumped out of the bush. "You heard Chrom! Let. Her. Go!" he shouted.

Chrom and Lissa looked at him in shock.

The ruffians only laughed at Luke. "And we thought the blue-haired one here was pathetic!" Chrom grunted in annoyance. The ruffians ignored him and continued their jest. "You're nothing but skin and bones! You won't sell for much, but we'll still take you!"

Luke bumped the magic tome against his back. "That may be true. I don't look like much...but you must never underestimate your foe!" He smiled inwardly remembering when Aversa had told him that. She would be proud.

One of the ruffians laughed. "What a wise one you are! But enough of that! What are you going to do?"

Luke opened the magic tome. "This!" He started reciting the incantations as fast as he possibly could. Everyone (Luke included) gasped in shock when they saw what was happening. Wisps of black streamed out of the tome. An unearthly scream resonated from the wisps, as they surrounded the ruffians.

The one ruffian looked at Luke as the wisps surrounded him. "Guess you were right...never...under-estimate..." Then the wisps screamed louder and louder. Luke plugged his ears. Chrom ran over and plugged Lissa's for her since she was still tied up. Nevertheless, the sound was deafening even with their ears being plugged.

The wisps spun around the ruffians in a circle, and started to spin in an even tighter circle. Next thing the children knew, the scream stopped, the wisps dissipated, and the ruffians were nowhere to be found. Chrom then grabbed his sword and carefully cut the ropes around Lissa's wrists and ankles. Lissa sighed in relief and rubbed her raw wrists.

Luke felt the world spin and around. His ears rang too.

"Lissa! Are you alright?" Chrom asked concerned.

"I'm okay Chrom! My ears ring though..."

After Lissa assured Chrom she was alright, Chrom turned to Luke. "What did you do?!"

Luke then took a better look at the tome he just used. It was a deep purple, with edging the color the color of ebony. What scared Luke the most was the front of it. In the middle of the cover was a strangely familiar symbol. Upon closer inspection, Luke realized his assumption was correct. It was the same symbol of the Brand on his hand.

"I...I don't know..." Luke murmured.

"Magic like that could've only come from Plegia!" Chrom shouted angrily. "How did you come across this?"

"Someone gave this to me." Replied Luke. It was true, but where did Tharja get it?

"And I would assume you're from Plegia?" Chrom inquired. Luke slowly nodded in response.

Chrom shook his head. "Listen, I'm grateful for you saving us, but I think you should leave."

Lissa turned to Chrom in shock. "But he saved us! Who knows what sort of trouble we'd be in if he didn't help?"

Chrom sighed. "And as I already said, I'm grateful, but he is Plegian! He cannot stay!"

"Do I have any say in this?" Luke asked patiently.

Chrom shook his head. "I think not. If word about this got around, there may very well be another war..."

"I understand what you're saying, Chrom." Luke replied slowly. "But I'm not sure I can do it. I can't tell you, but it's safer for everyone the further away I'm from Plegia. You have to believe me when I tell you this!"

"And I have a hard time believing that. Once again, I'm grateful, but we must never cross paths again. Understood?"

Luke nodded.

"Glad you understand. Now Lissa, we better get home before Nurse Nan discovers we're missing!"

Lissa quickly turned to Luke. "Thank you so much for saving me! Although, I still don't know your name..."

Luke forced himself to smile. "My name is-"

"Lissa! Let's go!" Chrom yelled. He then grabbed her hand, and started to drag Lissa.

Luke sighed as he watched them run off. He looked at the spell tome still in his hands. He quickly threw it at the ground and clutched his hands against his head. _"I-I killed people! People that might've had families! That boy Chrom was right. I don't belong here. In fact, I don't belong anywhere!" _

Luke paced around for a bit. _"But I can't leave. Here, I'm safe from Validar and the Grimleal...I'll just have to disguise myself." _

Luke looked at the supply bag, and was pleased to see that his coat was still in there. He put it on and pulled the hood over his face. _"This will have to do for now..."_He looked at the spell tome lying on the ground. _"I can't leave it here. If someone finds it...who knows what might happen? _He slowly bent down and picked up the book.

Luke took off his glove so he could see the Brand. He looked at the tome with the same symbol. _"Why are they the same? This has to be from the Grimleal? How did Tharja come across this? Was she one of them too? But Aversa most likely would've recognized her as a member?" _

Too many questions, and not enough answers. Luke managed to pick himself up, and try to find another place to stay. Preferably not in a slave camp.


	13. Whatever Happened To?

Author's note: ...why do I bother? You all know what I'm going to say...

I'm not superstitious, but this chapter was ridiculous. I got a small writer's block, and when I did get this finished, I couldn't post it right away because the laptop was too slow and the server timed out. All in Chapter 13! But now that it's over, enjoy!"

* * *

**Whatever Happened To...?**

* * *

Lissa and Chrom ran as fast as they could back home. They certainly didn't want Nurse Nan finding out that they ran off, and definitely the fact that they nearly got captured. The children would almost certainly never leave the castle.

Lissa could not forget the boy who saved them. _"Though Chrom didn't seem to like him, but that was only because he was Plegian. He says they're the people who killed Daddy. I never knew him...but he didn't sound very nice. But that boy seemed different! Although I never did find out his name... _

Chrom ran without a word, occasionally checking back to make sure Lissa was still keeping up. _"How did that boy even get here? I'm sure the guards would've stopped him...but I guess not." _

Lissa ran a little faster to catch up with Chrom. "Everything alright Big Brother? You've been awfully quiet."

Chrom turned to face Lissa. "Everything's fine Lissa."

"We never did catch his name you know," muttered Lissa under her breath.

"It doesn't really matter," stated Chrom. "He's a Plegian, and I think it'd be best if we forgot about him."

Lissa nodded and continued to follow Chrom in silence. _"What has gotten into him? Sure, he's almost nine, but since when did he act like that?" _These were questions that Lissa would never know the answer to. But she decided to ask one more. One she hoped she would get the answer to.

"But why did a Plegian help us then?" Lissa asked intently.

"Who knows? To earn our trust, only to betray us later? You can't be too trusting Lissa."

Lissa sighed. "Someone's been spending too much time near Freddie..."

"Huh?! Yes, I suppose..." Chrom trailed off slowly. "You know what? I would say we should look for him, but it would be difficult. Besides, we have more pressing issues..."

"Like what?" asked Lissa with a curious tone.

"Getting back before Nurse Nan realizes we left!" Chrom then started to sprint.

Lissa laughed and quickened her pace. "Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

Luke walked along the roads of Ylisse, with his hood up so he couldn't be recognized. Course, people would know it's Plegian... He started to get worried when the sun set. _"Alright, now what?" _Luke scanned ahead of him to see if he could find a village. Then he saw a light shining in the distance. _"Are my eyes playing tricks on me?"_

As he walked closer, he realized it was safe to conclude that it was real. Luke was just in front of the gates when he started to feel dizzy and hot. Then his head hurt like crazy. _"Urk! What...what is happening?" _Luke took off his coat and put it in the bag. The cold night air felt nice and cool. Luke felt the world spinning again, and then all he saw was black.

_Luke could see Aversa standing there looking quite nervous. Then a tall sorcerer entered the room._

_Aversa quickly bowed. "Master Validar."_

_Validar smiled. "Ah, Aversa! Anything I can do for you?"_

"_I...I regret to inform you of this Master, but I failed." Luke saw the fear in Aversa's eyes as she said that. "We have learned nothing."_

"_How come Aversa?" said Validar, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor._

"_She refuses to speak. We have tried. Believe me Master!" Aversa said panicked. "But she just...sits there."_

"_Can you bring her here?" asked Validar. _

_Aversa nodded quickly. "Of course! It will be done."_

_Aversa then walked out of the room. Shortly after, the door opened and a bound figure was dragged in behind her. Luke gasped when he saw who it was._

_It was Nowi, and she looked a little worse for wear._

_Validar walked up to Nowi and leaned closer to her. Nowi inched away as far as she could, whimpering quietly._

"_It's alright. We won't hurt you," said Validar._

_Nowi looked away from him, obliviously not believing him._

"_What's your name?" Validar asked patiently._

_Nowi didn't respond. _

_Validar stood up. "Fine, we'll figure it out later, but there is something more important. When you were in the slave camp we kindly rescued you from..."_

_Nowi's eyes opened wide in anger. "Rescued?! That was a slaughter! You killed all but one of them...to remind them of your 'mercy!'" She then looked at Aversa. "Same with you! Everything you know was made up! Can't you see that?"_

_Aversa slapped Nowi. "How dare you make such accusations! Validar has been so kind to me. He rescued me from a village and raised me as his own. How can you say that he has no compassion?"_

"_It's a lie!" cried Nowi. "It's all a lie..."_

_Validar turned to Aversa. "I think it would be best if you stepped out for a bit." Aversa obeyed without question._

"_Now! Putting that aside, how did you know? It's true. I saved Aversa from that dinky village of her's...but look at her now! She has never been happier!"_

_Nowi remained silent once more. _

_Validar started tapping his foot again. "I'm growing impatient here, so I'll only ask you one more question. Have you ever heard of a boy named Luke?"_

_Although it was a dream, Luke could feel himself freeze in fear._

_Nowi's eyes lit up for a split second, but she didn't say anything._

_Validar smiled, for he seemed to be making progress. "Ah! So you have met him then? I'll tell you something now, that boy has a unique destiny..."_

* * *

Luke started hearing noises. _"No! What happens next? I have to know!" _But Luke never did find out. He opened his eyes to look around at his surroundings.

All the sudden, a boy with extremely curly hair popped into his view. "Look Ma!" he cried. "He's just wakin' up!"


	14. Torn From Our Grasp

Author's note: I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

**Torn From Our Grasp**

* * *

The boy ran to his mother and dragged her to Luke. "Donny!" she exclaimed. "Calm down!"

Luke sat up and shook his head. _"What did I just see? It was awfully real for a dream. Validar and Nowi were there too! Nowi... well, even if it was a dream, she didn't betray me. Why does she have to pay the price though? She has done nothing!"_

"Donny's" mother looked at Luke. "Well well! Looks like yer up!"

"What happened?" asked Luke. "I blacked out at the gate, and now I'm here..."

"I was just on my way home when I spotted ya, so I carried you home. That's the gist of it," a new voice said.

The little boy turned around. "Pa!" he shouted gleefully and jumped into his arms.

"Hello Donnel," he said, getting a better grip on his son. "Miss me?"

"Yeah!" Donnel then jumped down and ran outside.

Donnel's parents smiled as they watched him run off. Then Donnel's father looked at Luke. "That kid has too much energy.

Donnel's mother hugged her husband. "Good to see you again Pete."

Pete smiled. "I wasn't gone THAT long hon." He then turned to look. "Don't mind Donnel. Can't seem to git his priorities straight. Anywho, how are ya feeling?"

"Better now. Thank you." Luke responded politely.

"Where were ya headed?" asked Pete.

Luke scratched his head. "I dunno. Somewhere where I can stay for a bit. Learn some things. Maybe strategy to be a tactician!"

"A whatsit now? Well, there is a town up north that has some fancy school. Maybe ya should try there," suggested Pete.

Luke nodded. "Maybe I will then. Thanks! I won't forget your kindness."

Pete was about to reply, but they suddenly heard shouts and screaming from outside. Donnel's father ran of the house to investigate. Luke grabbed his knapsack, pulled out his coat and threw it on, and then ran outside.

Brigands were running around and pillaging everything worth taking. One grabbed Luke's knapsack. "Give that back!" Luke shouted. The brigand searched through it, then grinned and ran off with it. _"All my supplies, the magic tomes..." _Luke looked at his empty coat pockets. _"And my mother's journal...I have nothing. I'm just a helpless kid!"_

"Listen up!" a man who appeared to be the leader of the ruffians spoke up. "Give us yer gold, and this boy will be alright!" he beckoned to two men holding Donnel.

"Help! Git me out of 'ere!" he shouted.

"Donnel!" his parents cried.

"_What should I do?" _Luke asked himself. _"I have no weapons, nothing!" _Then he had an idea. A stupid one, but an idea none the less. _"Doesn't matter what happens to me. Probably for the best anyways..."_

Luke cautiously walked up to the chief. "Hand him over!" he yelled in his most intimidating voice.

The brigand leader stared at Luke, and burst into laughter. "And why should we do that?"

Luke braced himself. "Y-You can take me instead. Just let him go!"

The leader of the brigands grinned. "I believe somethin' can be arranged!" he then beckoned for the ruffians holding Donnel to come closer.

The second they cut Donnel, he ran to his parents and held on tightly. Luke forced himself to stay in one spot as the ruffians tied him up. Before they finished however, Pete walked up.

"Please, you've already taken everythin'. There's no need for hostages," he said.

The bandit laughed. "Maybe there is a need for 'im!" he said jabbing at Luke. "If ya want him, prove you're made of stronger stuff!"

And Pete did. He kicked him hard. Luke winced when he heard a crack from the bandit's ribs. Some of them were going to broken for sure... This made him very upset however. With his large boot, he kicked Pete's legs, knocking him over. The wind was knocked out of him, and he struggled to recover his breath.

"Fine! We'll leave!" the brigand snapped. "Just one more thing to take care of..." He wheezed and picked up his axe.

Luke looked away as the axe fell on Pete. The other villagers gasped in shock.

The ruffian smiled and laughed, and groaned in pain clutching his ribcage. "We...will be back. It might be awhile. But I assure you, we will be back!" In a few short moments, the brigands cleared out.

"PA!" Donnel shouted. He ran over to his father's body and cried. "Pa! Wake up! Please!"

Pete's wife looked distraught as well. She hugged Donnel while sobbing hysterically. Luke bit his lip. It must be hard for Donnel to lose his father so young... He wasn't sure what to do. Would staying there be an issue, or would leaving be one instead?"

Luke wanted to stay, but he decided it would be best to leave. He walked slowly down the roads, and paused to rest for a moment at some crossroads. As he sat, a woman walked by. She was smiling and had a little drum strapped around her along with other various instruments.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully. "Why are you so sad?"

"Um... p-people have died..." Luke managed to say.

The woman's smile faded. "Well, there's not much you can do when that happens I'm afraid. I try to distract myself from it and live life to its fullest. I travel from cities, towns, and villages and spread merriment."

Luke smiled. "That's almost like a storybook..."

"Huh. Guess it kind of is," said the woman thoughtfully.

"So...you travel places?" Luke asked.

"That's right!"

Luke pointed the direction of the village Donnel was from. "Could you head there next? The people there have been through a lot. They need some distractions."

The woman nodded. "Sure thing! See you later!"

Luke smiled. "See you later..."


End file.
